


It Didn't Count

by indigo_inks



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Self-Control issues, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/pseuds/indigo_inks
Summary: It didn't count. At least, that's what Luke told himself.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99
Collections: Party in the GFFA: Star Wars Flash Exchange 2020





	It Didn't Count

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambiguously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/gifts).



It didn’t count as long as they didn’t actually touch each other. At least, that’s what Luke told himself.

She was so beautiful when she touched herself, so heedlessly wanton, thighs spread wide, two fingers buried inside her cunt while the pad of her thumb circled her clit and tugged back the hood to revel the rose-pink bud of flesh which lay beneath. Her eyes were wide and dark as she watched him mirror her rhythm as he stroked his cock, foreskin sliding up and down, up and down, up and down over the wet, weeping tip of the glans.

Tonight, he watched closely, memorizing each tender fold of her flesh, each shivering intake of her breath. A hot flush bloomed across her cheekbones – ah yes, she was close now, so close—

“Kiss me,” Leia said, gasping. And Luke did.

* * *

It didn’t count as long as they stopped short of real sex. Like, the Luke inside of Leia kind of real sex. At least, that’s what Luke told himself.

She loved touching him, exploring him, taking him apart with her hands. Fist curled around his shaft, pulling the foreskin tight within the ring of her fingers, toying with the flared ridge and the frenulum on the underside. She cupped his balls, too, and rubbed his perineum. She even dared to poke at his anus, and she teased at the rim with a neatly-trimmed fingernail, coaxing the tight pucker open.

Tonight, she lay on her belly with her head between his legs because, supposedly, it gave her the best view. He loved the view it afforded him, too, the loose fall of her hair, the slender column of her neck, the graceful bow of her back, the swell of her buttocks, clenching and releasing, falling and rising—

“Oh. Oh _shit_ ,” Luke said as Leia wrapped her full, perfect lips around Luke’s desperately swollen cock.

* * *

It didn’t count as long as he didn’t get her pregnant. That was the most important thing. That would be unforgivable. At least, that’s what Luke told himself.

“I’m pregnant,” Leia said. Then she pulled Luke towards her.


End file.
